The Quest
"Sorry." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:07, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Io sat down glaring at Shorewillow. "So is this over?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:15, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "What " Shorewillow growls "Just stop. Shorewillow, you seem smartish but compeared to Io? No." Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Io felt her pelt feel like it was on fire when Runningstrike said she was smarter then Shorewillow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:21, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (Is that good or bad?) Glancing at Shorewillow, Runningstrike gave her a smug look. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:22, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (it's very good) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:22, November 25, 2015 (UTC) When you put it that way, Runningstrike, you make us sound dumb." said Duskstream. ---- "Yes, Firepoppy, I am sure he is dead." Pebblestar mewed sadly. "Sorry, really." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:24, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "I'm so sorry... what happened to him?" Firepoppy asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:25, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry Duskstream, really." Runningstrike mewed. ''That offends people? Runningtrikt hought, surprised. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:26, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "It's fine..." she muttered. --- "I have no idea..." Pebblestar mewed. "And sorry about Rainstrike." Runningstrike mewed. 00:28, November 25, 2015 (UTC) She nodded and went over to be alone and and fell asleep. Rainstrike... Rainstrike! "So..." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:31, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow growls Io is just like a piece of Fox dung '' Io curled up, far away from the others. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:35, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ''Rainstrike! She called again. "Wait, I can tell you are insulting someone smarter then you." Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow growls again"you are all like Wolfraven" "What? Why? I am only telling the truth. Do you know what it's likw being the only smart one?" RUnningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:43, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ((Thanks wolf for the summary thing)) Shorewillow growls then lays down (Just making sure) "And what it is like to fight going inasne?" Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:48, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Rainstrike... Are you there? "Insane....the cats think I'm insae...." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:07, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Io heard Runningstrike. "I don't think your insane." ---- Firepoppy looked at Pebblestar. She wrapped her tail around her shoulders. I'm so sorry...[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:10, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "That makes one of us!" RUnningstrike purred. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:11, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Please, please. Tell me who killed you... Please... Barktail... ''a voice whispered back to Pebblestar. --- '''If you are insane, then we're both insane." Io stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:13, November 25, 2015 (UTC)' "Insane? That or we are just smart!" RUnningstrike purred. ' 'Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:14, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "We are insane in the eyes of others when we just have more thinking power." Io meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:16, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (When the time comes Firepoppy can kill Bark and Pebblestar can kill Mint?) ''Barktail... He's mad still... What about Mintleaf? she attempted to ask him. She thought Mintleaf would wanna part in the mission. "yeah. I had a book, but a warrior thought there was something wrong with me and toook it away." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:18, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "If you want books I have a few in my backpack." she meowed. ---- (Yus) Clearly. ''the voice stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:20, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Cool" RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends ''Thank you, Rainstrike. I will love you always. Pebblestar jolted awake and found Firepoppy's tail on her face. "Your both more than insane"Shorewillow hissed "What? You are just jealus you cannot read!" RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:24, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Do you want one?" Io asked.---- "You were whimpering in your sleep." Firepoppy meowed moving her tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:24, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "I was? Anyways I found out who killed Rainstrike..." "Excuse me Running I've read all of the Harry potter series" Shorewillow growls"I guess" "You did? who?" Firepoppy asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:27, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Barktail and Mintleaf." she whispered. "What? Barktail wouldn't do that." Firepoppy meowed. "I wouldn't be surprised about Mintleaf..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, but I do not think you did. Myabe just watched the movies. Anyway, those books were easy. Have you red Shakespeare?" Runningstrike aked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Io rolled away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:31, November 25, 2015 (UTC "But you don't know what happened, with him and Rainstrike, do you? Plus, he told me himself." "Quiz me on anything off of Harry potter and who would read Shakespeare " Shorewillow says "It is the best! And anyway, What is the ship between Harry and Ginny called?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:34, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (quite having cats being able to read, that was what i liked about io because she could do something other cats couldn't) Io curled up again. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:35, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Well, do you know?" Pebblestar asked. "No, I don't." Firepoppy meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah as we agreed on chat, I will just have Running know a few words) Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:43, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "What Rainstrike did was wrong, but he saw the wrong and tried to make up for it. Rainstrike had another mate before me and she was cheating on him. She had three kits: Mintleaf and Barktail were hers and Rainstrike's. the third kit she raised as Rainstrike's but he belonged to a different father. Later, Rainstrike found out about the cheating and heartbroken he killed the third kit, and his mate and ran away. He regretted later. Barktail and Mintleaf were mad at Rainstrike for killing their mother, so they killed him. They shouldn't have though." "I don't know what to say to that." Firepoppy growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "What do you mean?" "Harry/Ginny " Shorewillow says "Well, I can only read some words. Others are sort of hard." Runningstrike confessed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 03:17, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow curled up and went to sleep The next day, Runningstrike was the first awake, he padded away. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:32, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Io rose to her paws, she went to hunt. ''These savages probably need a little help with huntingg here. She thought, she saw a Groundhog. She stalked it. ---- Firepoppy had left Pebblestar that night without replying to her question, to upset with this to say anything. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:18, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (Is she upset with Bark or Rain?) Pebblestar now sat all alone wishing that Rainstrike was with her. Chasing a rabbit, Runningstrike pounced and killed it. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:23, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (Both) Io flew at the Groundhog. It squealed and hit her face with it's claws. She growled and bit it's neck, it began running around with her hanging on it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:25, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Chasing a squirrel, Runningstrike stopped when it climbed a tree, he padded off. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:26, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar sat down, knowing she now had no one she knew as Firepoppy walked out. ''I'm so alone... she thought. ---- Duskstream stalked and caught a rabbit. Returning, Runningstrike dropped the rabbit. If only I could climb tree he thought Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:28, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy wrapped her tail around her paws and looked into a stream. Was his love fake? did he really love me? the cat I thought I knew wouldn't kill another cat... ''--- Io killed it at last and pulled it back to where the others were sleeping. She saw Pebblestar and walked up to her. "Are you alright?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:30, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Padding over to Io RUnningstrike dropped a rabbit. "All I was able to catch" He wmed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:31, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, it feeling like I'm alone in this world." she meowed really quiet. He padded off, sitting alone. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:36, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Your never alone, your mate may be dead but he's always beside you, and your kits are still out there." Io meowed sitting down beside Pebblestar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:37, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Get up." RUnningstrike woke the cats. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," Pebblestar mewed. Io nodded. She got up and started patting the sleeping cats faces. "Up!" she yowled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "We are wasting daylight!" yowled Pebblestar. About to give a snarky comment about how it was still dark, Runningstrike looked at the moon. "The moon.....is no longer red....." Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:50, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "I wanted to sleep "Shorewillow growls "Oh yeah, we had a red luner eclispe that ended today." Io stated looking at the moon. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:52, November 25, 2015 (UTC "Wanna find Firepoppy?" Pebblestar asked Io. "it was more then that/." RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:54, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "We probably should." Viperclaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:11, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "yeah." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:23, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Mewed Duskstream. Firepoppy padded over to the other cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:00, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "There you are, Firepoppy!" cried Pebblestar. "Hi Pebblestar." Firepoppy meowed grimly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:03, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Where to?" Runningstrike asked. 21:04, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "I want to lead." Firepoppy pushed in. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:06, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar nodded. "Okay, then." Firepoppy began to lead the way, to a large forest with a lake cut in it. They made it after awhile. She scrambled over a log. Io sniffed and smiled at the forest. Viperclaw flecked his tail. "this place here could be a good ShadeClan camp." he nodded to the pines the grew from the ground, he hopped into a shallow dip, a large one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:07, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, but what avout for the other Clans?" RUnningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:08, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "There's a whole lot more land around the lake." Viperclaw pointed out. "Maybe there'll be more?" (I'm So sorry i'm kind of ripping warriors off, but I want a lake...) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:11, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar kept walking. Then fell in a tunnel. It was a ways away from the hopes of ShadeClan's camp when Pebblestar fell. "Are you okay?" Firepoppy called. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:15, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Firepoppy, follow me! It looks like it leads to caves." Firepoppy hopped into the tunnel and landed beside Pebblestar. "It does!" she gasped. "Let's go take a look." ---- Eagletalon nudged Duskstream. "Let's try and find a DawnClan camp." he mewed and marched off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:19, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Sure." Duskstream meowed. ----- Pebblestar dashed down the tunnel. Firepoppy's jaw dropped. "Look at this place!" she yowled. White crystal's lined the walls and a few holes poked through the walls, so moonlight would light the cave at night. --- Viperclaw came up to Eagletalon and Duskstream. "I'll help." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:24, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Wow... Multiple caves... Everything! Oh it even has a small fresh water stream flowing through it! Perfect." ---- "Sure! Come on." "This is perfect! we HAVE to lead them here!" Firepoppy mewed. --- Viperclaw looked more of an open space with a couple of trees. Eagletalon scrambled off on his own. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:29, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Great!" Pebblestar mewed. But then she stiffened. "Wait... What about my kits? They have no mother nor father." ---- Duskstream pranced after Viperclaw. "Well.... Whitetooth could look after them I'm sure he will." Firepoppy meowed. --- (let's speed this pair up, quests nearly over) Viperclaw stopped at a dip. He climbed down into it. It had brambles and bracken around it. "Is this good?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:35, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "It's wonderful! Wait, where's Eagletalon?" Duskstream asked. --- "Come on! Let's go back to the group." Pebblestar mewed. "He ran off." Viperclaw meowed. --- Firepoppy nodded and dashed outside, she felt like how she did when she was a kit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 00:40, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse